Incubus
by AShrinkingViolet
Summary: Bulla has a dream. PWP


She knows it's him the instinctive way recognize someone in a dream. His warm breath ghosts over her ear, making her warm all over. She felt pathetic that such a simple action gave her such an overzealous reaction.

The backdrop is ripped straight from an old Hollywood film. The air laced with an old, sophisticated perfume mixed with the sweetness of opium smoke. Her back's against the wall, his hands wandering all over her above her clothes. Her panties become uncomfortably damp.

Of course Bulla would dream of losing her virginity in a white Monroe-esque gown and a pearl necklace. She was scared of blurring the edges of the dream, of waking up. He gently bites the side of her neck.

She stiffens up, "Lapis!"

"Don't be scared, Princess," His hand goes to her zipper, "It's only me."

Only him. He clearly didn't see the effect he had on her. Or maybe it was his twisted sense of humor; he knew his position of power and was flaunting it.

The gown is a cream pool around her ankles. His icy blue eyes roll over her body, giving Bra goosebumps. She touches the edge of his shirt with a deep breath. He didn't melt in front of her, so she pulled it off over her head. She'd memorized his torso from waking life, right down to the numerous surgical scars scattered around his well-toned abdomen.

Lapis titled her head upward and kissed her hungrily. Her lips tingled. His tongue ran over her teeth, her lower lip, and intertwined with her own. He tore off her underwear.

He'd tasted her and now he wanted more.

Cold air hit heated flesh and Bulla gasped as a finger ran up the length of her pussy. He pulled away and licked the digit clean.

"God Princess, you taste good." Her flavor lingered on his tongue when he kissed her; tangy, but not unpleasant.

He moved down her body and situated himself between her legs. He looked up at her, eyes glazed over with lust. A finger slid inside her and curled.

Her knees buckled, "Fuck! Lapis!"

"I like it when you say my name. You make it sound kind of pretty."

He added a second finger and started moving them in and out. He oved between her thighs and licked around her sensitive button. Her fingers tangled in his dark hair. She panted, her cheeks turning pink.

Her heart hammered in her chest. Liquid fire ran through her veins. Why was she fantasizing about Lapis, of all people? She could barely stand him when she was awake, but now she was dreaming about him eating her pussy.

And she was letting him.

And she was enjoying it.

He replaced his fingers with his tongue. He looked up at her as he slowly licked her opening. He flickered his tongue inside, before drawing it back out and licking around her clitoris again.

Heat pooled in her stomach and slithered down to her pelvis. She got closer and closer until he finally pushed her over the edge. She grabbed his head and came. He drank all of her like he was dying of thirst. Her legs were jelly. She let herself get pushed up against the wall. She unbuttoned his jeans and he shimmied them off along with his underwear.

Bura wasn't sure what sort of perverted fantasy he was fulfilling by making him so big. But she was willing to go along with it. She grasped him. His skin was smooth and warm underneath her fingers, like velvet. She ran her fingers down his shaft and led him to her opening.

It was a tight fit; she wasn't sure if he could make it all the way in. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She raked her nails up his back. This should've been painful, he'd broken her hymen, but it wasn't. It was though some primal need had been met. She rolled her hips to meet his thrusts. He groaned into the crook of her neck.

"Lapis!" She purred.

"Fuck," He growled.

"Fuck yes! Oh, fuck yes!"

Warm cum flooded her insides.

Bura woke up with electricity pulsing through her. Her underwear was soaked through. Her sheets were damp with sweat.

This was the 5th time this week. If Lapis found out, he'd get a twisted kick out of it.

She willed herself back to sleep, but behind her eyelids, Lapis' hand was between her legs, a smile on his face.


End file.
